This invention is concerned with preparing a novel flavoring composition which has the flavor and aroma similar to that obtained upon charcoal broiling a food, especially beef, and to foodstuffs which employ this flavoring composition.
Food products enhanced with meat-like flavors are well known and have long been used. There is a considerable demand for meat flavored products in which the actual meat, such as beef, is reduced in amount or completely absent. For example, in the preparation of some sauces and purees, or meat analogs, pet foods or meat extended products, the meat flavor is desired without the meat being present in the amounts needed to impart the desired meat flavor. Additionally, where the flavor from a particular cooking process, i.e. charcoal broiling, is desired it may not always be convenient to carry out the cooking process with the foodstuff.
Interest in a flavor which can impart a charcoal broiled meat flavor to food has been evident for some time. Nevertheless, the approaches heretofore employed have not given rise to a flavor which would be practically significant. One technique employed is capturing the highly fugitive flavor essence from cooking meat. This has met with only limited success because of a number of factors, including the comparatively low concentration in which the flavor essence is found and instability of the mixture of substances which make up the essence. Another technique is to obtain a meat extract. However, upon addition to a foodstuff there have been tendencies to develop an undesirable off-taste and an undesireable dark color, as well as being an expensive and time consuming process.
Accordingly it is a feature of the present invention to provide a novel flavoring composition.
Another feature of the invention is to provide a flavoring composition which imparts a charcoal broiled meat flavor.
A further feature of the invention is to provide a foodstuff with a charcoal meat flavor.